


More Cushion for the Pushin'

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO Verse [21]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, Smartass Family, chubby loki, playful murder, post pregnancy, pregnancy weight, rightful king of my ovaries, rkomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki put on weight during the pregnancy and now that he's given birth, he doesn't feel all that desirable.</p><p>Tony disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Cushion for the Pushin'

**Author's Note:**

> I mention Loki giving birth to Peter, but that was years before. I also mention his Light, which is Lys, their newest daughter.

Loki felt warm and content. And strangely empty, but after months of feeling the warm little light within him every second, it was natural that he’d feel a bit off for a while. At least this time, he knew where he could find that little light, and he wasn’t completely in the dark.

Well, the metaphorical dark.

The room around him was pitch black, though, aside from the light from the clocks on the nightstands,  and his husband was snuffling softly beside him. At one time, Loki had hated that, had even tried to smother Tony for it once - playfully and he was pregnant with their first child and no one ever accused Loki of being rational - but he’d eventually grown to appreciate the sound. It meant Tony was beside him, rather than down in his lab until the early hours of the morning.

Loki rolled over and nuzzled close to his sleeping husband. The snuffling stopped and Tony’s arms tightened around him. “Babe? What’s up?”

“Nothing, my love,” Loki promised, smiling softly. “I simply cannot sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep.”

Tony smiled and pulled Loki closer, kissing his hair. “You know I’m required to ask why you can’t sleep, right?”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. “Really? Required?”

“Mmhmm, I’m sure it’s written somewhere. So why can’t you sleep?” Loki shrugged. “C’mon, Lo, talk.” Tony kissed his jaw, trying to coax his husband into talking, while his hands roamed playfully over his body.

Loki groaned, pushing his hands away. “Stop that.”

Tony’s brow furrowed at that. “Lo? What’s up?”

Loki rolled over with a groan, pressing his face into the pillows.

“Loki, come on.” Tony tried to roll his husband over, but he was being entirely uncooperative and just flopped back into place. “Please just look at me?” Loki sighed and turned his head to face his husband. “There you are.” He moved a bit closer, trailing his hand over Loki’s spine in the way that always made Loki melt. “What’s up.”

“It is nothing. Please just drop it.”

“You know I’m not gonna do that, Lo,” he said stubbornly. “I wasn’t pushing for anything, I just like touching you.”

“I know that.”

“So why can’t I touch you?” Loki turned his face back into the pillow and mumbled something. “What was that?”

“Because I do not feel all that desirable, Tony,” he finally said, lifting his head up enough to be heard, then burying his face in the pillow once again.

It took Tony a moment to understand what he meant. “Babe, you mean the weight?” Loki nodded, not looking up. Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “Babe. Look at me. Loki.”

Loki turned his head and glared. “You are laughing at me!”

“I’m not!” Loki’s glare intensified. “Okay, maybe I am, but seriously? You think I care about a bit of pudge? More cushion for the pushin’, Lo.” Now Loki was just looking at him like he was insane and Tony sighed. “I’ve never cared what your body looked like.”

“But you have always called me beautiful when you have me…”

“And that isn’t because of your body. Okay, maybe a little bit, but like this, it just means there’s more of you to hug and kiss and you’re so soft and pudgy and cute!” He grinned.

“I am not pudgy,” Loki defended.

“Then what’s the issue? I still love you, and I still want to fuck your brains out every chance I get.” Tony grinned and Loki rolled onto his side to face his husband, face not showing anything. “I love you, Loki. You, pudgy stomach and all.”

Loki finally cracked a smile and slid over to lay his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“I love you, Tony.”

“And I love you, Loki.”

Loki smiled as Tony pulled the blanket up a bit and closed his eyes, falling easily asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr! And I may continue this with some chub sex if enough people are interested.
> 
> http://kaijuerotica.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
